


Destroyers of Worlds

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mild Angst, Ouch, Random imagery fic, Yes this hurts, the archangels as elements, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The archangels as the elements.





	Destroyers of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally instead of sleeping

Fires burn out, they smolder. They wither away into ash and dust and faint glowing embers that once spoke of how hot, how terrifying, how awe-inspiring it was. The comforts it once provided, the colorful fantasy of romance and friendship and the darkness of it being used for cruel purposes. 

Without fuel, fire cannot survive, and so it is the way with Michael. He is nothing more than an ember, hot enough to provide heat for himself but nothing more. He is weary from the war, from the commands. From being harnessed as a soldier and the firstborn son. The destroyer of evil, the comfort of many a person. The prayers are the only fuel he gets now, locked away where he is surrounded by something alike to kin. This is a terrifying fire, and Michael loses himself within the depths that spoke of heroes and villains, of love and hate. How alike the fire he is, that he, too, is burned out and will soon drift away peacefully. 

Ice melts, turns into water. It doesn’t take much, but it does take a while before there is a puddle where a solid cube of ice once stood. It’s refreshing against lips in a cold beverage; soothes against the aches of being on your feet all day. Sometimes, it traps things beneath it, ensnaring it until it melts to reveal itself again. 

Such is the case of Lucifer, the angel who burned so hot from flying with the sun that he is burns cold. He was once sturdy and strong, safe within the confines of his family. But when the Mark came into being into him, corrupted him as Amara once corrupted hundreds of his Father’s worlds, that ice began to melt. He tried to stand strong, but in the end, he began to melt. He was refrozen when he was freed from his Cage to fulfill his supposed destiny, as he now had a purpose, but he melted away again, trapping Sam Winchester and his brother beneath the ice. Michael still lurks in the Pit. With each new purpose in his life, Lucifer freezes again; and when that purpose is snatched away from him, he thaws. He’s never completely thawed out. What will happen when he does?

Air can grow thick, as if it itself grows a second skin. It gets polluted, almost diseased. The darkness floods the streets of cities, declining the health of the population. It can be cleaned, sure, but it will always be polluted. 

Raphael watches their brothers, notices how Michael’s heart has turned to steel and Lucifer’s to stone, and they sigh wearily. They notice that Gabriel has fled, and the hurtful words passed among their family. They try to ignore it. They go on with their celestial life, answering prayers of healing and try to play the peacekeeper for as long as they can. They stoke the fire of Michael and tried to make sure Lucifer wouldn’t melt, to no avail. It shouldn’t hurt so badly, but it does. They don’t like the fact that once a problem in the family has been solved, a few more crop up. Between the wars and trying to do what is right, and what is good, they grow thick and almost calloused, trying to shield itself from more hurt. Their family hurts as a result; it is too late. The disease of malcontent has spread and Raphael feels as if they have failed. 

The earth is an almost forgotten element, but it is a necessary element, just as powerful as the others but not seen as such. Only when it is taken away is it noticed; only when it is useful does it feel wanted. The earth provides a kind of life fire, air, and ice cannot. It provides for these elements in a way that is so instrumental, and yet, it’s seen as a lesser element. 

And thus it is with Gabriel, the youngest. The life of the party, ready for a joke or a prank, a candy loving angel who just longs for his family to get along. The fires of Michael have left him scarred; the iciness of Lucifer has made him shiver, and not even the air of Raphael’s healing has managed to repair the damages done on Gabriel. He wishes he could have his family the way it was again, where the four got along. Where it didn’t feel like he had to choose sides. This was his family, how could he choose which brother he wants gone? As time went on, he was forgotten, in a sense. He wasn’t of much use. He only passed the hate between Michael and Lucifer when they weren’t speaking to each other. 

And so, when it became too much, he fled. And it was only when he fled that the older brothers realized that they each now have a Gabriel shaped hole in their hearts. And in true fashion of their characters, they dealt with it poorly. 

Nowadays, Gabriel has almost been forgotten. He was so instrumental to his brothers, but it was like after turning himself into a pagan god to hide himself away, to enact the justice he wished he could enact on his brothers, he was seen as lesser. Weaker. What do PAGANS know? Did he not matter, even though one needs life for death and destruction?

There may be Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but the Four Archangels in Heaven could destroy worlds all on their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
